Clean up
by lonelyrainbow
Summary: They have to clean up after Quinn's main course and Rachel's dessert. Where would be better than in the shower? Sequel to Dessert and Auction. Enjoy!


**Title: **Clean up

**Rating:** M, it's more PWP, but with a little plot ;)

**Spoiler:** This is the sequel to** Dessert**, which was the sequel to **Auction**. So you should have probably read both. If not, well not tragic, porny part is still enjoyable I hope ;)

**Summary:** They have to clean up after Quinn's main course and Rachel's dessert ;) Where would be better than in the shower? ;)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, just my dirty mind.

**Author's note:** English is not my first language and I'm so tired today, so please excuse the possible mistakes I made. I will edit them if I notice them myself or someone point me to them. Dedicated to my friend Nina, who likes showers ;P Enjoy!

**Clean up**

Both ran up the stairs giggling like little girls who just did a prank on the neighbor. Quinn was still naked and her small firm breasts bounced, while she was running up. Rachel didn't see this, but was enjoying the view from behind her. Quinn's ass jiggled inviting in front of her and the brunette was excited to touch the other girl again.

The blonde closed the door behind them of the master bathroom and turned around with a naughty smirk. Like a predator she eyed Rachel and pressed her against the sink and grabbed her hips. "I think you're too overdressed for the shower", she whispered against Rachel's lips and captured them with hers.

Her hands sneaked under the dress, stroked over the soft skin of her butt and rested there. Rachel had her arms around her neck and this little make-out session became heavier by the minute. Just to tease a bit, Quinn let her fingers wander south, till they found the source of wetness. She wiggled her fingertips at the entrance, which made Rachel squirm and moan in her arms.

"Give me moooore Quinn", she moaned against her naked chest, but the blonde stopped all ministrations and said: "I said, you're too overdressed for the shower. Get naked or I will get clean alone." She lifted her hands of the smaller girl and stepped back. With a playful glint in her eye she turned and started the water. She checked the temperature and when she turned again, her jaw dropped. A very naked Rachel Berry stood in front of her and grinned.

"Was that fast enough for you?", the brunette whispered in her ear, when she stepped closer to get into the shower stall. The smaller girl got in first, but Quinn was right behind her. She stayed behind her under the water, hugged her waist and peppered her neck with kisses. Rachel closed her eyes at the sensation to have the girl standing pressed against her. Quinn's nipples were stiff and stroked over her shoulder blades and her ass was touching Quinn's hipbones. Light kisses turned into more heavier nibs and little bites, which made Rachel more aroused.

"Touch me, Quinn", she breathed out between moans. Her legs were getting wobbly and she held herself up with her hands against the wall, which made her butt press more towards Quinn's pelvis. Quinn loosened the grip around Rachel's waist and let her hand touch the wetness between her thighs again. She circled slowly the protruding and still sensitive nub, Rachel bucked against her hand and she quickened her motions.

"Come for me again", Quinn whispered with a hoarse voice right into her ear. She bit down into the soft skin of Rachel's neck and soothed it with soft strokes of her tongue. "I love it when you lose all your control, Rachel", she sped up her movements again and the thrashing of the singers hips got heavier. "Let it go. Come for me", she whispered and sucked on her earlobe.

The words and actions of Quinn were too much and Rachel came hard. "Oh goooooooood", she screamed and had fallen on the floor of the shower if Quinn hadn't hold her up with one arm. Quinn hadn't stopped, just slowed her fingers and was now pumping in and out of the brunettes tightness. "You are so beautiful when you come, you know that?", she moved faster. "Do it again, Rachel, for me please", she kissed from the ear down over the neck, where she stayed and sucked. She wanted to make Rachel hers. The singer groaned at the actions, but was already close again. "Don't stop!", she panted out and moved her hips in the same rhythm to get the fingers deeper and to hit the spot she craved the most. She spread her legs a little more and the fingers got in deeper and there it was. Stars tingled behind her eyelids and she moaned curse words in all variations. Quinn held her still and this time, stopped her fingers. Rachel breathed hard and Quinn felt the racing heart against her breasts. "You're so beautiful", whispered Quinn over the still running water and kissed Rachel's shoulder. The exhausted girl turned her head a bit and both locked their eyes.

Quinn had words on her lips, as had Rachel, but both were afraid to say them. After Rachel caught her breath she turned in the blondes arms and grinned.

"I think it's my turn now", she whispered close to the taller girls ear and took one of her nipples into her mouth. "You still taste so sweet", she mumbled into the skin and Quinn's legs were already shaking. Light licks and sucks covered Quinn's chest and Rachel was very rigorous with her idea of cleaning. She licked over the soft mounds, right under them, which made her realize that Quinn was very sensitive there. The taller girl moaned when a hickey was formed right there. "Rachel, god! Just…don't ever stop…right there", Rachel got lower, down to her knees, till she was the same height as the lady parts of her lover. She licked her lips and smirked, when a plan formed in her mind.

Soft touches of her fingertips trailed up the lean and muscular legs. Quinn had the feeling her wetness was already dripping down her thighs. She was so horny and she forgot that they stood under a shower, where the water could go cold anytime soon. "Please no teasing anymore, Raaaachel!", she whined.

"But you always said", and Rachel imitated Quinn's voice "It's all about the teasing, not about the…"

"Fuck me already, Rachel!", Quinn yelled out frustrated and got her will. Immediately Rachel attached her mouth on the engorged clit and sucked feverishly. Hips bucked against her face and the brunette had to hold them still. She spread Quinn's legs a little wider with her knees to get more effect on her. She poked out her tongue and switched up licks and sucks. She wanted to taste the juices of Quinn right from wet and tight channel. She licked over the slid over and over, bringing Quinn into a frenzy moaning and groaning above her and then she entered her without a warning. Both moaned in unison. Rachel's eyes fluttered shortly shut while she licked up everything she got on her taste buds. Quinn's knees trembled, but the singer still held her. The blonde was on the brink to lose control over herself and Rachel noticed this, so she brought down one of her hands and pushed three of her fingers into the other girl. Her mouth sucked the bundle of nerves in and her teeth grazed over it. That gave Quinn the rest and she fell into ecstasy. "Fuck fuck fuuuuuck"

Her hips bucked uncontrollably and then her knees went weak.

Both girls met on the bottom of the shower. Quinn had her head in the crock of Rachel's neck and tried to catch her breath again. "You're amazing", she mumbled and placed a light kiss on her pulse point.

"You were not so bad yourself", Rachel answered with a giggle and helped the blonde to steady herself.

Both girls shrieked, when the water turned suddenly ice cold and both jumped out of the cabin.

Quinn grabbed two towels from the cupboard and wrapped one around the shivering girl in front of her. "That was not planned, I swear", she was smiling already after the shock and wrapped the other towel around herself.

"You ok?", she asked, because Rachel was silent and heavy breathing, but she nodded. The blonde turned the water off quickly and grabbed the singers hand. She placed the tiny girl on her bed. "Get under the covers, I'm right there with you", she winked and disappeared again. Still only clad in a towel, she collected all clothes downstairs and in the bathroom and cleaned up as fast as she could. She didn't want any surprises from her parents.

After finishing, she climbed the stairs again and smiled, when she entered her room. It was already dark outside and Rachel had switched the lamp on the nightstand on. With slow steps she came closer to the bed and stopped beside it. She had a questioning look in her face. She didn't know what Rachel was thinking. Was this not appropriate after their _marathon_? Quinn was in all honesty exhausted and just wanted to sleep. Rachel had the same thoughts and opened up the sheets, so Quinn could climb in next to her. They were silent, nobody knew what to say, or was afraid to say the wrong thing. Quinn layed down, switched off the light and became nervous.

She closed her eyes and whispered insecurely: "Can we…cuddle?"

Seconds later Rachel shifted closer and put her head on Quinn's shoulder. Her arm draped over the towel-covered stomach.

"Why have you bid on me?", Rachel whispered in the darkness.

"I didn't wanted Jewfro to have you.", Quinn answered honestly.

"But why you?"

"Rachel, I…I lo-like you. Ok? I like you and I couldn't suppress my feelings any longer and I was so frustrated and I couldn't help it."

Rachel giggled and buried her head into the wet hair of the blonde. "I like you, too.", after a short pause, she continued. "I didn't knew it before. Well I never thought of you in _that_ way, but I realized you are an amazing person and you're actually pretty damn hot, so to say.", she giggled again.

"I would bid on you again by the way. You are amazing, even when you're annoying, but I think that's a thing that makes you interesting.", Quinn smiled contently into the darkness. "Rach…el", she was unsure if she could use already a nickname for the shorter girl, "I am exhausted, can we sleep? We can talk about our possible future tomorrow at breakfast.", both giggled again. They settled, arms around each other and both felt into a deep slumber.

There were no regrets on the next morning, just some awkwardness, which was quickly remedied with some mind-blowing morning-loving.


End file.
